The present invention relates to a print data generating apparatus for generating print data to be sent to a printing apparatus.
In a conventional system, a computer such as a personal computer (PC) is connected to a scanner and a printer, so that an image read by the scanner is sent to the printer for printing the image. In the conventional system, the PC is used for editing the image read by the scanner according to a command system suitable for basic information such as a sheet size of the printer. After editing the image, print data is sent to the printer, so that the printer performs a printing operation within a specific print area. When a plurality of printers is set to have different print areas, a part of the image may not be printed correctly due to the difference.
FIG. 2 is a view showing a conventional system. As shown in FIG. 2, a PC 102 is connected to a scanner 101 and a printer 103. In the system, the scanner 101 reads an image 105, and sends read data to the PC 102. It is assumed that the image 105 can fit to a frame 106 representing an A-4 size. The PC 102 edits the read data according to a command system suitable for a sheet size of the printer 103 (command editing) It is assumed that the sheet size of the printer 103 is the A-4 size. After the command editing, the PC 102 sends the read data to the printer 103. An A-4 size sheet 106a in the printer 103 has a print guarantee area 107 smaller than the A-4 size. Accordingly, when the printer 103 prints the read data on the A-4 size sheet 106a, an imperfect image 105a is printed on the sheet 106a. 
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a print data generating apparatus for generating print data according to a printing apparatus, so that an image can be printed without imperfection.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.